BOW Blood
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Within Naruto's soul isn't just the nine tailed fox Kyuubi but a greater power long seal away along with the kyuubi with this new power. Naruto/Resident Evil, NarutoXKinXTayuya
1. Chapter 1

_**I Don't own Naruto**_

**_B.O.W Blood_**

_**Plot-**Konoha is our home! This land will bring us justice and freedom! Anyone who post as a threat will be Punish! Our bodies shall become their deaths and OUR SALVATION!!!_

**_Chapter One-CHRIS!!!!!!!_**

After the event of Resident Evil Five, after Chris and Sheva with Jill's help was able to defeat Wesker, by shooting count TWO Rocket Lauchers. However, when Chris and Sheva fire the two rocket lauchers at Wesker. Although the rockets when past Wesker head the rockets did blew up from behind Wesker.

With that done Chris, Jill and Sheva took off leaving the final battle ground of Albert Wesker there once Captain of S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team.

However, all was not over yet thanks to his super human abilities. Wesker was able to live though he was damage very seriously his right arm was missing his body was burn the lava didn't burn him all the whole he was able to swim in the lava. To land there Wesker crawl on his stomach using his left hand.

"Damn you...Chris I won't forget this I'll have my revenge someday you'll see you all will see." Wesker kept crawling and crawling like a worm, his red eyes burn with hate and angry. But Wesker soon stop when he reach what appears to be a shrine to some monster of some kind the monster was in the form of a fox from what the rock statue has shown.

"I can't died not yet I'll kill you Chris I'll kill you and your friend." Then Wesker scream out loud with his last breath "CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wesker suddenly drop down to the ground for a few moments as if he had died. But thanks to the T-virus within his body Wesker was revive again however still missing his right hand.

Wesker left ground zero of his battle with Chris and Sheva "I'll get you Chris. I promise I'll have your head next time you ruin my plans for the future of the world. Without Uroboros I can't change the world damn you! I was so close in bringing a new future to the world." Wesker spoke to himself as he then saw an empty boat near the dock's of this island.

Wesker use it to escape the island where he was going even he wasn't sure where he was going long as he have his revenge toward Chris Redfield all would be perfect saving the world with Uroboros would come at last and the world will finally change for the better.

Once Wesker made it to an unknown land he never been too, Wesker walked around the forest there from a chiff he saw a village. Wesker smiled maybe once he go to that village willfind some new clothed and know about his location and then his plans will be send out.

But suddenly Wesker took a short-cut to the village by going through a large giant which was seal off, but Wesker enter the cave inside there cave there hold together by large giant wooden cage wasa giant nine-tail fox with orange fur as it's was red fill with malice much like Wesker. But Wesker eyes were more evil more dark more demonic then the fox.

_'My my my what do we have here? A new B.O.W?' _Wesker though to himself staring at the giant nine tailed-fox.

**"Who are you and what do you want human?" **The Beast spoke to Wesker

Wesker smirk "My this is quiet a surprise to see such a giant beast like you trap in a place like this."

**"Did you come here to monk me human?" **The Beast known as Kyuubi spoke to Wesker again.

"No I did not I wish to use this cave to reach the village below this chiff." Wesker told the beast his plans.

**"Heh your eyes are more evil then mines yet your human." **Kyuubi laughed

"Yes. My plans were ruin by a human name Chris Redfield. I was defeated in battle my right arm gone my body nearly destroy, but thanks to the T-virus I live once again given the powers of a God!" Wesker then laughed

**"Whatever this T-virus is my powers are beyond that."**

"How so?"

**"If I was ever fuse with a human, your wounds you have would heal the moment whatever attack you happens. I am Kyuubi lord of fire the nine-tailed fox of legend!" **Kyuubi roar out load.

"My that would be very useful for me although Uroboros is destory some of it flows through my DNA along with the T-virus. And now I think I know what will help me compete my plans without fail." Wesker smiled as Kyuubi eyes widen as missing right arm suddenly shot out a tail like claw that reach out to the Kyuubi as Wesker slowly asborb Kyuubi with Uroboros.

However it backfire when Kyuubi roar out loud asborbing Wesker and not Kyuubi as Wesker was asborb into Kyuubi being with Wesker mind and Kyuubi might the two were unstoppable.

As tonight was the night that the nine tailed fox attack Konoha and the birth of our hero Naruto Uzumaki.

All that came to the end when Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage seal The Kyuubi soul within his own new born son, with Kyuubi along with Wesker soul.

After Minato sealing was done the kyuubi roar out loud in pain as Kyuubi body slowly melt away into nothing as Wesker's body was all that was left of the Kyuubi as that too melt away into the earth as if he never was there at all.

A new evil has been reborn in this new world the old world has died out and a new world is born for him to be born once again. Will he able to have his revenge toward Chris at all or will this newly reborn Wesker have a new nemesis to destory?

_'I may have this miner setback but I sure you I will return greater then before. And I will have my revenge CHRIS!!'_

As Many years went by Wesker waited his chances to once again reach out to the world that he wish to change for the better. So he waited and waited until it was right to appear when little was in trouble. Blackouts Naruto had as a child unknowning who were controling him during those blackouts, Wesker will do his best to keep his newly reborn self alive as possbile until it was time for little Naruto to know the true on who he is really is.

"The God of this new world shall return to clamied what is rightful his once again. Until then I will keep an eye on myself." Wesker chuckle as from within Naruto's behind the cage lies the Kyuubi, but outside the cage Wesker stood there with his arms cross over his chest watching from Naruto's eyes. Listening and learning from this new world seeing Naruto friends and enemies those who stand in Naruto/Wesker way in creationed a new world better then Wesker could ever dream of.

"Is it time for Naruto to have a face to face talk with his former self." Wesker spoke while watching as Orochimaru preform the five seal element on Naruto sealing way the Kyuubi powers however, Wesker power is super human and human meaning Wesker is apart of Naruto's soul Naruto is Wesker and Wesker is Naruto much like the Kyuubi and Naruto.

But much more having three souls living in one body is surely such a trip as Naruto fell into a coma like state thanks to Orochimaru, Wesker decide the best kind of action to tell Naruto about himself that he's a special kind of bloodline from the old world and a new God is about to be reborn in this world.

**_End of chapter 1_**

**_Next Time-Awaken before the seal_**

**_Sorry about delete this story then repost if anyone read this story in the past sorry about everyone!_**

_Naruto vs. Wesker?_

_Wesker could win sorry everyone with the power to move like faster then Super Man and Neo, Naruto doesn't stand chances fighting Wesker, however, I could be wrong after all Naruto isn't like Sasuke so Wesker could be defeat by our number leaf ninja._

_Chucky Norris fought Bruce Lee and was defeat, Wesker was killed and brough back, Chuck Norris can swim in Frozen water, Wesker can swim in lava. Chuck Norris say he once stop a handgun by saying "Talk to the hand" , Wesker can stop a Rocket Laucher with his bare hands._

_(I know the Chuck Norris isn't really needed there just making a funny point, Chuck got nothing on Albert Wesker)_

_Who shall "Wesker/Naruto" fight in the second half of the Chunin Exams and the Finals as well just pick who you Wesker/Naruto to fight/kick their ass._

_-Team Seven-Sakura, Sasuke_

_-Team Eight-Kiba, Shino, Hinata_

_-Team Ten-Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji_

_-Team Gai-Neji, Rock, Tenten_

_-Team Suna-Gaara, Temari, Kankuro_

_-Team Sound- Dosu, Kin, Zaku_

_**Resident Evil 5-Enemies that are some problems to me or to others in the game and I will might use in this story.**_

_**Angry villagers/Majini**-Their not a big problem just in number their a pain sometimes._

_**Chainsaw Villagers aka Chainsaw Majini or Dr. Salvador or Bella Sister**-Anyone wearing a Bag Sack Mask or Bandages around their faces carrying a Chainsaw this will be your names. But I find Chainsaw Majini VERY HARD then Dr. Salvador or the Sister, because man it takes a hell of lots of rounds just to put him down on his knees. It took a full SIX Round just to kill him on normal of SAA(Single Action Army) but that only if you don't have any barrels or anything else useful to uses._

__

**Popocarim** is a bat-based B.O.W. produced by the TriCell Pharmaceutical Company. Popocarimis a boss fought in Resident Evil 5 and the demo version. It resembles a large mutated-overgrown Bat with an insect's thorax as a tail with several legs attached to the tail. this is probably the result of gene splicing done on a bat and the Progenitor virus by Tricell. Its entire body is extremely resilient, only the fleshy underside of its tail is vulnerable to the player's attacks.

_**Pairing**_

_NarutoX?-Pick your best pairing that you REALLY LOVE that girl that you want Naruto to end up with got it!_

_WeskerXTsunade-What? Wesker was 43 in RE5 so yeah I can do this pairing!_

"Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better. Humans have escaped this winnowing for far to long. War and pestilence wherever you go. Everywhere, nothing but loathsome humans."-Wesker-

"Seven minutes seven minutes all I can share to play with you."-Wesker-

"Poor performace indeed."-Wesker-

"The right be God...That right is now mine."-Wesker-

"He, he, he, Is that all you have? Let me clarify something for you Chris. I don't think myself as a King..."-Wesker

"Oh great, I feel more crazy talk coming on."-Chris

"No, I am a God! And even Kings bow to Gods!"-Wesker-

"A God?! I think he's competely lost it.-Sheva

"He never had it to begin with. We have to stop him."-Chris

"Only a handful of humans truly matter. Everyone else is just so much chaff. Only those with superior DNA will be chosen by Uroboros... Only those fit for survival will be allowed to carry their genes into a new age!"-Wesker Quotes

**_Oh yeah forgot to these two also!_**

**Ndesu**-A giant created in the Kijuju region of Africa. Fans would most probably remember this creature as its Spanish incarnation, El Gigante, although much bigger than the monster from the previous game. The beasts are quite similar, as Ndesu itself is a towering humanoid with brownish skin, a deformed head with some beard and a loincloth at which some BSAA soldiers' corpses are attached, as if they were trophies. Also, while El Gigante had only one huge Plaga parasite inside it, Ndesu has numerous ones concealed through poorly stitched cuts in its flesh, plus a gigantic one on its back.

Ndesu assaults the party in a deserted village by night, having just slaughtered the BSAA Delta Team, and forces Chris and Sheva to fight it. They repel it by establishing a fire position in the back of a jeep, where the combined firepower of its weapons proves enough to defeat the abomination. It stands as a testament to the creature's power that it totally ruined the jeep simply by falling onto it as it died.

**Adjule** are dogs infected with Plagas level 2. Shows that the Adjule can split their heads open and attack with a long ranged parasite, reminicsient of the Colmillos in Resident Evil 4.

**_Later guys!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil**_

_**B.O.W. Blood**_

_**Chapter 2-Awaken from the seal**_

**Naruto's Soul**

Naruto awaken within his soul finding himself somewhere dark and cold water was everywhere on the ground like a leaking basement of an old rotting house. Naruto got up from the ground to find out where he was and why was he there.

After hearing the sound of footsteps somewhere near by, Naruto when follow the sound of the footsteps were coming from.

Naruto shortly made it to a large room there a large cage were a small paper with seal on it was there however, there was nobody there at all.

Until the sound of someone clapping their hands together as the unknown voice spoke from the large cage which caught Naruto's attention "My you have grown through the years my boy."

"W-who there who are you and where the hell am I?" Naruto asked the voice

"So many question yet you're not familiar with the sign of your own soul?" The voice spoke

"My soul this place is my soul no way!" Naruto yelled in shock

"Oh yes way my dear boy. Now I think it time for you and I to finally meet at last." As the voice finally came out from the cage as it was a middle age man with blonde hair wearing sunglasses wearing a black shirt and black coat along with black pants.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man

"You may call me Albert Wesker. I have been watching you for a very long time, Naruto Uzumaki." Wesker chuckle as he snap his finger as the background change into a more suitable peacefully place for the two to have their encounter.

The background change into a peacefully mansion inside the mansion both Naruto and Wesker were in the dinning room as Naruto was now suddenly sitting in a chair across from Wesker.

"Better?" Wesker asked Naruto

"Yeah thanks." Naruto nodded

"Now Naruto I was watching you fight that ninja. Who somehow seal away the nine-tailed fox powers is that correct?" Wesker asked Naruto "Yeah I remember using some of the fox power, but then I remember I got punch in the stomach then I woke up here so my charka is seal away for good?"

"Only until someone undo this sealing. But for now until that happens you are powerless I wish to give something that will help you and your friends through this exam." Wesker said in a kind tone while smiling at the boy.

"What you wish to offer to me and how did you get inside me I though only the fox was seal inside me not another human?" Naruto was question about another human living within him all these years.

"I will tell you that story in time but for now. I wish to see if you are able to control this power I'm about to give you." Wesker got up from his chair as he snap his fingers as the background change again as both Naruto and Wesker were not in another place it still look they were in a mansion but on a lower level which look like a training room.

"Are you good with hand to hand combat Naruto?" Wesker ask

"Well kind of I usual use my jutsu I never actually fought someone with my own two hands." Naruto said while looking down at the ground.

Wesker chuckle "I see very well Naruto I'm about to teach you how to fight with your own body."

"Really how so tell me." Naruto smile as Wesker smile evilly as in a flash Wesker suddenly disappear from Naruto's sigh. Wesker was behind Naruto when the boy turn around Wesker roundhouse kick Naruto in the face sent the boy flying across the room to the wall.

Naruto cough up blood from his mouth "Wow your fast and strong I think you broke my jaw?" Naruto hold his left jaw side of his mouth snaps it in place.

"He-he-he I guess I have hold back while fighting you then." Wesker smirk at Naruto while the boy got back on his two feet.

"No go all out on me I can take it trust me." Naruto grin at Wesker as Wesker crack his knuckles "Seven minutes seven minutes is all I can share to play with you. You have seven minutes until you wake up if you can hold out that long then I will award you with my power."

"Then show me what you got then." Naruto chuckle

"So be it." Wesker start his flash dash attack moving quickly around Naruto as Naruto close his eyes to hear where will Wesker strike next's.

Then Naruto heard the right moment to strike at Wesker, Naruto quickly turn around and quick shot Wesker in the face which knot off his sunglasses.

"Ha got ya!" Naruto laughed but soon stop when Wesker turn and look at Naruto slowly opening his eyes showing Naruto his true eyes. Wesker's eyes were very close that of Kyuubi but even more demonic and evil as Naruto felt like a helpless child in seconds.

'_Oh crap.' _Naruto though as blood drip from Wesker mouth.

"You're the second person who make me bleed by the mouth you got one hell of a right hook my boy BUT!" Wesker ball up his left fist and bash it into Naruto's stomach which made Naruto's eyes widen in shock blood burst from his mouth as everything slow down Naruto had one hell of an impact from Wesker.

"You'll never be able to defeat me with that strength!" Wesker laugh

When the slowmo stop Naruto went flying again this time made a big hole in the wall while Wesker put up his sunglasses while he chuckle "Come on is that best you can do Naruto?" Wesker mock him.

But thanks to Naruto quick healing he was able to recover quickly "I'm not done yet Wesker!"

But then a voice spoke "Hey you think hitting him on the head will work Shikamaru?"

"I don't know Chouji go ahead and try." Shikamaru spoke

"What the?" Naruto said

"It seems our time has been wasted. I was hoping more of a challenge from you Naruto. How disappointing maybe next time we meet when your true strength is not seal. You'll fight me again this time I hope you can put up a good fight Naruto. But at least you made me bleed that gave you enough to gain my power now hold still this might hurt just a little bit trust me." Wesker walked to Naruto, Wesker ball up his right fist which glow a golden color as Wesker super trust punches Naruto in the stomach once more.

In a flash of blight white light Wesker spoke one more time before Naruto woke up "With my gift you shall become a God. But be careful watch your back at all times and one more thing if your going to use my power please wear some sunglasses well your at it. After all you and I are the same." Wesker chuckle which then turn into his laugh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto scream loudly from being punch in the gut by Wesker and to make it worst he got hit on the head with a big ass log from Chouji.

Naruto roll over on the ground holding to his stomach he curse again and again and again while everyone from Team Gai, Team Ten, Sasuke and Sakura looking at Naruto who kept rolling on the ground in pain. He finally stop while having his butt air in the air and his face bury in the ground, Naruto breathe hard he couldn't believe he was recovering from the shot to the gut by Wesker.

"Hey Naruto you okay?" Shikamaru as he got near the boy but Naruto quickly shot out his right arm telling Shikamaru and Chouji to back away from him.

Naruto slowly got back up from the ground but he quickly got on his knees as blood burst from his mouth. Sakura got a little worry about Naruto new behavior whatever Orochimaru did to Naruto wasn't good at all even Sasuke had some worries about Naruto as large amount of blood drip from the boy's mouth.

After a few moments Naruto finally was him self once more now sitting on his butt with his eyes close he spoke "What happen?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura told Naruto whatever well him and Sasuke were out cold after Orochimaru kick their ass, Naruto felt weak and pissed off all at once. Yet he didn't scream out loud or curse Orochimaru but at least the team still has a shot at the exams.

Shortly after Team Gai and Team Ten left Team Seven alone, Naruto notice Sakura new haircut Naruto smile at her "Hey Sakura." He caught her attention "What is it Naruto?"

"You look cute with your hair cut short like that." He pointed at her hair which made Sakura blush only for a few seconds before she punch him on the head "What you mean by that I wasn't cute with long hair!"

"He-he-he I'm saying you got more beautiful that all c'mon guys let get our heaven scroll." Naruto walked off ahead _'Naruto he doesn't seem like the same Naruto from before something not right?'_ Sasuke thought to himself while walking with Sakura.

'_With this new power I have to keep it a secret for now I'll just have to hold back. I don't Sasuke to feel he's out of date.' _Naruto chuckle to himself in his mind while walking feeling new strength flow through his body and a shot to show everyone he not so weak or dumb at all.

'_I can feel Sasuke is change as well I felt a new power flow through his body the same with Sakura-Chan. This is very good Team Seven just a whole lot stronger this great!'_

Shortly after regaining the heaven scroll from a group of rain ninja's they encounter early from before, Team Seven was able to make it on time with the help of Kabuto. With their short goodbye for now Team Seven enter the large red tower within the heart of this forest.

Within the tower Naruto and his team mates had permission to open the Heaven and Earth Scroll giving them their place in the up coming third exam.

With all the remaining teams that made it so far the nine rookies plus Team Gai, Naruto was deeply enjoying this very much. Before the rest could play out in the future events of this in the up coming battles Naruto saw Shino from Team Eight as the ninja boy ask his so call friend a small favor.

"Shino you made it too I'm surprise you made it my friend." Naruto smirk

"What is you want from me Naruto this is the first time you call me friend?" Shino stare at Naruto with a serious glare.

"There a small favor I wish to ask of you." Naruto clap his hands together "What is this favor then?"

"Do you have any extra pair of sunglasses I can use?" Naruto asked Shino "Why?"

"For some reason I can't go on without wearing sunglasses my eyes hurt also. I must have damage them while in the forest of death so would you mind?" Naruto grin his teeth at the bug user ninja.

"Here take them." Shino reach in his left pocket giving Naruto the same kind of pair Wesker was wearing during their little training lesson. "Sweet thanks man I own you one."

"I hope you can hold on that own you own me Naruto?" Shino said

"Sure you can count on me." Naruto nod his head while putting on his sunglasses then Naruto brush his spiky blonde hair back in seconds change Naruto hair style.

'_He-he-he I can't wait to see who I'm gonna fight I'll show them a good run for their money that's for sure.'_

_**Next Time-Naruto Vs**_

_**Pairing**_

_**NarutoXTayuyaX????-Pick who else you want in this pairing**_

_**WeskerXTsunade**_

**_Wesker Quotes...again_**

"Self-righteous FOOLS!"

"You can't hide FOREVER!"

"Ah THERE you are!"

"Your future hinges upon this fight!" Kick Chris through door.

"I was hoping more of a challenge from you Chirs? How disappointing

"I shouldn't kill you years ago...Chris."

"Over? I'm just getting Started!"

"Time to die Chris."

"CHHHHHHRISS!"

"I don't need anyone else...I have Uroboros."

"A new Genesis is at hand and I will be the creater."

"I see you dead!"

"No! I can't lose to you!"

"Everyday humans come one step closer to self destruction I'm not destorying the world, I'm saving it!"

"Things are really getting intresting now, eh Chris? Do you actually think you can defeat me?"

"Either way, I'm not gonna stop until I'm dead!"-Chris

"Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly." Wesker laughed

"The right to be god...That right is now mind. The right to be god? You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one who truly capable of being a god deserves that right. The right...with Uroboros, I have that right."

**_Later guys!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil**_

_**Chapter three-Naruto Vs**_

Within the forest of death inside the large tall size tower there, Naruto and many others Genin's will find out the rest of the Chunin exams. As today they have to fight one another to go on to the next part of the exams.

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but…" The Third said but before he could go further one of the ninja who had been standing behind him appeared kneeling before him.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage." Said the long haired ninja who wore his forehead protector like a bandana "I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge will explain."

"Please do." The Hokage said, not sounding bothered in the least at being interrupted.

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you." Hayate said stoically before having a slight coughing fit and turning halfway to look at them, "Everyone, before the Third Phase of the Exam, (cough-cough) there's something I want you to do. Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Phase's main fights."

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Asked Shikamaru in his lazy tone of voice.

"Instructor-sama, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches." Sakura said in a respectful manner then Shikamaru. "Why can't we just start the Third Phase of the Exam with the remaining examinees?"

"There are too many examinees left. According to Chunin Exam regulations, we must decrease the number of participants before we can proceed with the main matches of the Third Phase of the Exam as previously mentioned by Lord Hokage. There are many guests for the Third Phase of the Exam so we cannot just have a lot of matches." Hayate explained to the remaining Genin's.

After that the first match was already on the go.

**Akadou Yoroi VS Uchiha Sasuke**

The fight with Sasuke and Yoroi wasn't a bad show at all, Sasuke was nearly defeated in battle, but with his strength and pride as an Uchiha and a ninja as well. Sasuke was able to overcome this battle and won using a new attack lion combo a move he stolen from Lee, but recreated it in his own way.

Both Naruto and Wesker watch the battle as it wasn't that bad at all, although this could loose Sasuke up from being an ass all the time.

'_Not bad, Sasuke almost lose there though.' _Naruto thought to himself.

'_**Indeed but that boy no longer pose as a threat to us now.'**_

'_We'll see about that in the future, Wesker.'_

'_**So we shall.'**_

**Sakura Vs Ino**

The battle between the two rivals and best friends Naruto encourage Sakura through out the fight. Cheering for her to keep on fighting and do her best. Through Naruto's eyes Wesker saw everything although they were just children.

Wesker could see each one of them had special abilities but even they wouldn't stay a stance against a B.O.W let alone a Tyrant. But for now Wesker would have to seat back and watch the show.

But in the end the two had a tie with one another both Ino and Sakura prove to each other they were the best.

And now **Naruto Vs Kiba**

"Yahoo alright Akamaru look like we got an easy prey today." Kiba smirk as Akamaru bark as the two were ready to battle Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "Alright time to kick some ass!"

Naruto jump from the balcony as Kiba did the same as everyone watch the match from above.

"Let the match-

Hayate was cut off when Naruto spoke first "Hey Kiba how about we set a time limit to our little match more like a bet shall we?"

"Like what kind of bet then?" Kiba asked

"It a very easy bet if you can defeat me within Seven minute within that seven minute. I will give a special gift for you and Akamaru there." Naruto smile he chuckle.

"Okay sound good what about if you win?" Kiba glare at Naruto.

"Well that depend on you recovery after I'm done with." Naruto chuckle

"Fine whatever let go!" Kiba growl

"Begin!" Hayate said as the match begins.

"Seven minutes, seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you." Naruto said while he cracked his knuckles as Naruto was suddenly taken over by an unknown force of charka. As everyone in the room could feel this dark, but powerful flow of charka.

Kiba first started his attack with throwing his knifes at Naruto, Naruto was quick very quick. Naruto grab the knife and encourage Kiba to do better.

"Is that all you have?" Naruto mock Kiba

"You hadn't seen anything yet, Naruto ready Akamaru?" Kiba growl at the Uzumaki

"Beast human clone!" Kiba transform Akamaru in a clone version of himself as the two began their attack on Naruto, throwing off punches at first then kicks. Naruto was able to keep up with the real Kiba's punches, but he wasn't able to focus much on Akamaru attacks.

Naruto suddenly trip fell on his butt while shaking his head '_Damn can't be showing off too much.'_

Naruto got up and took his orange jumpsuit jacket as he got serious.

"Raghh ahhh!" Naruto got in a tackle position Naruto quickly dash toward Kiba, Kiba side step away from Naruto by an inch, Kiba felt his side of the face his right side of his cheek was cut.

"Damn that was too close." Kiba said

"I tried of you wasting my time." Naruto sigh "Four more minute left."

Kiba growl even more like the wild dog he was as Akamaru ran toward Naruto slash his claws at Naruto's face. Naruto was caught off guard only for a second as blood drip down Naruto's face as his sunglasses drop to the ground.

Naruto balled his right fist up as he got angry, Naruto grab Akamaru by the neck. Naruto was ready to bust a hole in Akamaru chest since Akamaru was in Kiba's form. As Naruto's eyes glow dark red/orange.

"No!" Kiba roar as he tackled Naruto to the ground getting him away from his best friend.

Kiba punch Naruto's faced over and over again and again, as Naruto face got bloody and bloody getting clawed, but then Naruto grab Kiba's arms.

"Aww playtime over how Unforunately for you. I was hoping more of a challenge from you Kiba how disappointing." Naruto head butt Kiba which case the ninja to black out.

Naruto got up and walk a few feet to pick up his sunglasses on "Sorry about that Kiba, no hard feelings. Don't worry I'll keep my promise." Naruto's right hand glow blight sliver as he put something in Kiba's pocket, and gave Akamaru a big juicy bone for him to crew.

Kiba within second woke up to see he was being taken away by a team of medic's and Naruto waving goodbye to him. '_Damn I lose I got my ass kick by him.'_

Then Naruto suddenly felt himself slowly feel that strong flow of charka leaving his body, Naruto's eyes change back to crystal blue. Naruto got one knee he start to breathe heavy and deep for a moment Naruto's hands start to twitched hard something wrong was going on inside Naruto's he just didn't know what.

A side effect of using Wesker's strength could be?

Naruto regain control of his body as everything was all ok for now he return with the other above. Naruto look tried and weak. Kiba wasn't much of a challenge, but summoning all that strength for nothing took it effect on Naruto.

As the next time Naruto use his strength he would have use it only when it was importation.

As the rest of the matches went off on, Naruto encourage Hinata to keep on pushing herself to her limits during her battle with her cousin Neji Hyuga. Who believe that fate rule over all and that was simply enough to piss Naruto for starter. Hinata was almost nearly killed, when Neji got upset and was about to strike her.

Seeing this was injustices Naruto was about to step on in to settle this matter himself.

But Kakashi, Guy and many other Jounin were able to stop Neji plan on killing Hinata out of rage.

Naruto made a blood promise that he will make Neji pay for hurting Hinata who was one of his friends and nobody no matter how strong they may be they will not get away for hurting a friend of Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto promise during the final Neji will pay.

Another moment of battle truly upset Naruto the battle between Rock Lee and Gaara, although Naruto never knew much about Lee. But from Sakura that Lee was really a nice and kind heart person much like Naruto, but less goofy.

And no person like Lee would suffer like that having his left leg and arm crush by sand and while he was down for the count too. But even with Lee was out cold his body was start able to fight that was enough for Naruto to see that Lee's pride as a ninja was strong and powerful just like Naruto.

Naruto had two prime subjects he will dispose of during this Chunin exams event.

Subject One-Neji Hyuga

Subject Two-Gaara of the Desert

With Naruto's Godly new strength he will make sure they will pay. After having called their number call Naruto was number 1 and Neji was number 2 as the rest follow. Whom ever wins can go on to the next match as the winner will fight Dosu in the end.

'_Lee in a pretty bad shape I wish there was something I can do to help him with those wounds and broken limbs.' _Naruto thought to himself.

'_**There is a way.' **_Wesker spoke to Naruto

'_How then tell me.'_

'_**I will in time, but first I have something special for you to do for me, Naruto.'**_

'_That would be?'_

'_**I want you to bring that girl that was defeat by your friend Shikamaru. I want to test something out if you want to help Lee.'**_

'_What is it you want with that Sound girl?'_

'_**Hehehe I want to give our beloved little Sound girl a small donate some little blood to her.'**_

'_Why are you asking so friendly toward her?'_

'_**I'm simply trying to help that is all after all your blood is very rare let us see what it will do to if it ever run through humans veins.'**_

'_With the Fox charka and your super strength and speed it will turn the girl Kin into-_

Naruto suddenly stop as a voice to him it was Kakashi.

"You ok Naruto you kind of space out of there for a small?" Kakashi worry about his student.

"Huh oh it nothing just today a lot has happen, I learn a new tick and work very well on Kiba. Well since I got a whole month until the finals come better go ahead and train later Sensei." Naruto left the tower as when nobody was around. Naruto use Wesker's super speed to run through the forest of death, Naruto felt drain of his strength taking much on his body.

Naruto walked home to his apartment there tomorrow the day count down to the finals of the Chunin exams.

'_So you want to see if my blood is able to turn anyone into a super power house like you?'_

'_**Yes. A little experiment I want to test out since you and I are one being there is very much you need to know about your former self.'**_

'_Fine, but tomorrow then ok I need my rest.'_

'_**Rest you shall.'**_

_**Next Time-To Resurrect A Monster**_

Now that part is over time for the fun part to begin yes?

Uroboros introduced a new form of viral agent never seen before. The virus itself is so utterly venomous that it kills its victim at the same time of the injection, and only through Jill's special antibodies could its toxic nature be toned down enough for it to be viable for experimentation. Once injected, it blends with the victim's DNA and tries to merge with it, adaptating itself to the host's genetic sequence, potentially giving to its host tremendous capabilities, to the point of artificially forcing its evolution. However such instances are rare in the extreme, and hosts which would reject the virus will become its fodder, quite literally: as a parasitic organism, Uroboros will start devouring any organic matter in its surroundings so as to preserve its existence, eating away at the host body completely and turning its own cellular matter into countless blackish, leech-like pustules. Occasionally, the host can be seen while it is disturbingly being devoured inside the mass. The pustules are relatively harmless, doing only minor damage when in direct contact with the skin of a human, and incapable of survival alone, but they become ferocious and resilient as a whole, writhing mass. Such swarms blend together thanks to huge yellowish sacs. These sacs are their only vital and vulnerable spots and are extremely weak against incineration.

Usually a host of Uroboros is completely torn away and turned into food for the worms that consume its body, and it is currently unknown what someone would be capable of if he or she could successfully blend with the virus. Albert Wesker was capable of absorbing and controlling the Uroboros as some sort of a symbiote, though it is unknown if this was the wanted result or merely an incomplete merging. It should also be noted that Wesker also has a primitive form of the T-Virus within him, which might have affected Uroboros.

With any case will Kin DNA be enough for the Uroboros that swim within Naruto/Wesker DNA? If she does she'll become a Goddess to Naruto. And of course a very lordly friend/slave to Naruto/Wesker will. Or become a monster like the Uroboros or something that William Brikin became?

**Create Naruto/Wesker will or maybe recreate with his own blood.**

The **Tyrant's** is a biologically engineered organism created by the Umbrella Corporation to serve as potential supersoldiers.

As the T-00s have been referred to as the "00 series" (00 meaning "zero-zero"), this may mean the 00 series Tyrants were experimental forms, whilst the "T-10 series" (one-oh) were the finished products. Tyrants like the T-103 are finished, mass-produced products. Nemesis is an experimental T-103, while Tyrants like Hypnos and Thanatos are special and unique models.

Tyrant's that Naruto/Wesker will create or revive using Umbrella data base from Wesker's information.

From Tyrant from Re1 to RE3 Nemesis and more, but maybe not all of them only the powerful and most lordly ones that don't have the nature to betray their mastes like the Mr. X Units does.

**Pairing**

NarutoXHarem-NarutoXKinXTayuya-maybe Amaru or Isaribi or any other girl you wish for.

WeskerXTsunade

Will that's all for anyways well later everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil**_

_**Chapter Four-To Resurrect A Monster**_

Five days later after the count of the finals has begun.

Naruto went to the hospital to visit Lee with a special gift wrap in a small box, Naruto also brought some flowers. Naruto changes his appears almost completely wearing black sunglasses with a black T-shirt with long shelves with fingerless gloves with dark blue pants to match his shirt, Naruto's hair hasn't change it was still spiky.

As today was blight hot and sunny so if anyone saw that Naruto was wearing sunglasses they wouldn't be blaming him for nothing as today was a hot day.

Naruto asked the nurse to where Lee's room was. The nurse told Naruto that Lee was on the third floor then Naruto ask about Sasuke's location and Kin's location as well.

After being told of their location, Naruto was about to head off to where they were.

The first would be Lee.

In room 309 on the third floor, Naruto knot on the door as a voice spoke.

"It Naruto." Naruto spoke his name

The door open up as it was Guy-Sensei whom open the door as Lee was in still bed awake he was, but still in a bad shape though.

"Naruto what bring you here?" Lee asked him.

"Well I came to see how you are doing you did took a pretty heavy attack." Naruto rise his sunglasses up on his head showing Lee his crystal blue eyes. As Lee saw Naruto had a small green box for him as Lee's name was on the tag.

"Is that for me Naruto?" Lee asked

"Oh yes I made it for you as a get well gift. I know it will be a while for you to fully recover." Naruto open the small green box showing Lee. As a very small bottle filled with red liquid and a small wrist chain with letter on it the letter was the words 'Ultimate Strength.'

"Ah a perfect showmanship of a new friendship or is it rivalry mm yes I believe so." Guy spoke with a chuckle as both Naruto and Lee chuckle at Guy's behavior.

"Lee that red bottle I made it especially for you and only you. Think of it as energy and a recovery drink. It will make your body relax more then it should and also it gives you some extra strength." Naruto grin his teeth.

"Thank you I don't know how I can repay you?" Lee felt very honor for Naruto to do such a wonderfully thing.

"Get well soon I want to fight the boy who beat Sasuke Uchiha. You're my new rival." Naruto gave Lee a big thumb up as Guy and Lee return with their thumbs up.

"Well I better get going don't want to keep my other guest waiting." Naruto wave his friend farewell.

"I wonderful what kind of energy drink is it?" Guy wonder as stare at Naruto's energy drink/medicine he gave to Lee.

On the second floor

Naruto was humming a song to himself as the song was 'Fighting Dreamer' when he reaches where Kin's room was there was Sound ninjas guarding Kin's door. Naruto felt only bad news coming from them, he didn't really want to see Kin, but Wesker order him to do it anyway.

Naruto smirk hew knew this was gonna be easy, Naruto quickly use Wesker's super speed move to gut shot the two guards. And went inside Kin's room there on the hospital bed Kin laid there with bandages around her head. Still wearing the same clothed she wore when Shikamaru beat her five days ago.

Naruto pull out a chair from nowhere he sat beside her, putting flower near her. Looking at her how peacefully and beautiful she look as she slumber. Not a care in the world, Naruto slowly touch her right cheek as she left out a small moan.

'_**Beautiful she is not?'**_

'_Yeah…so what do you want with her?'_

'_**It very simple I need you to put your DNA inside her.'**_

'_Whoa what do you mean put my DNA inside her?' _Naruto's face suddenly turn red in embarrassment and naughty thoughts about what Wesker mean by that.

'_**Give her your blood and I'll deal with the rest.'**_

Naruto saw the IV Kin was giving water from. Naruto cut his right hand and drip his blood inside the water as it slowly swam inside Kin's bloodstream. Kin's hands twitch Kin let out a strong moan in pain, her eyes shot open she arch in pain her hands ball up in a fist.

She then slowly calm down as she drool from the mouth unball her fist as there was blood on her hands. Her nails grew long and sharp the deep nails wounds on her hands healed over time much like Naruto.

'_**Very good she was able to take the virus very well. She hasn't show of signs of mutation.' **_

'_That's a good thing right?'_

'_**Yes this is very good her blood type must have been the right type. She must be one of the few chosen ones able to handle Uroboros.'**_

'_What that?' Naruto asked_

'_**Uroboros is a virus I have created with my own blood along with the T-virus and many other I use to make the perfect weapon to make the world a better place.'**_

'_Wesker just who are you?'_

'_**I am you I am the shadow of your former self. I am a God I was so close in creating a pure blight future. For the whole world but my plans were spoils by my Nemesis…Chris Redfield. I was defeated and killed but thanks to the T-Virus was able to come back to life. There I encounter the demon name Kyuubi with my remaining strength I fuse my being with the demon and the rest is history.'**_

'_In other words you're not just me, but your also apart of the nine tailed fox too?'_

'_**If that make things more clear to you then yes.'**_

'_I was born a monster even in a life before mines?'_

'_**Not a monster a God.'**_

'_What shall I do with her then?'_

'_**Take her with us she will be very useful to us. Take her to that spot you found three days ago.'**_

'_That secret Umbrella base not to far from the village right?'_

'_**Yes that one there something I want to show you Naruto.'**_

At the secret Umbrella base that Naruto found three days ago by mistake when he training in the forest.

Deep underground there Naruto enter the main room after he left Kin in the resting room. Naruto while in the main room, look around the place as the place was still messy and ugly dripping dirty water from the ceiling, room messy with blood on the walls and ground.

On the ground beside the four dead bodies was a large dead humanoid with large sharp claws.

"Okay I'm here so what did you want to show me?" Naruto asked Wesker.

"_**First use your shadow clone so I may show you."**_

"Fine."

Naruto summon one shadow clone then he transformed that clone into Wesker's body for the time being. Wesker stood beside Naruto as the two stare at one another for a few seconds, Wesker start working on the large computer as he search through the data files of this Umbrella base seeing what information and B.O.W they have here. Then Wesker put in his password code in going to his mainframe from his HQ data base.

There downloading some of the files on a small disc for Naruto to for himself on Naruto's laptop back at his apartment. Wesker show Naruto the B.O.W that this base had.

List of B.O.W they have are

**Hunters**-Ten remaining seal away on the first floor scheduled to be dispose of.

**Neptune**-18 of them in the aqua level on floor sixty-five

**Black Tigers**-Seal off in level ten enter with extreme caution.

**Crimson head**-Beware MUST be dispose of quickly as possible of escaping location level 4.

**Lickers-**Beware when around them remain silence as possible.

**Reaper-**Highly dangerous in case of outbreak level 12 is seal off must be dispose during outbreak.

Then something that caught Naruto's eyes as Wesker show him the rest of the list of B.O.W

"Why are you showing me this?" Naruto asked Wesker

"One in case you have a problem with attackers to your or should I say our village, two you said you want to have a training partner correct? And the three I believe your friends can take the challenge of fighting a B.O.W for perfect test data." Wesker chuckle "I live in you now I am dead however with you. I shall live, carry my dream create a new world a perfect world."

"A perfect world shall a dream exist?" Naruto wonder

"Yes with Uroboros you have that right. The right to be God that right is now yours, Naruto. Within your body is the hope of dreams of the future I see the perfect world." Wesker chuckle "It seems my time is over, Kin shall be waking up very soon. Please explain to her she shall become the mother of a new world that will soon be born. Oh you can tell you friend hiding in the shadow to come out now."

Wesker vanish in a poof of smoke as he enters Naruto's body.

Out from the shadow came one of Naruto's unusual yet strange friends.

"S-Shino what are you doing here did you follow me did you hear everything?" Being shock to find out that Shino stalked him all the way. Then Shino look up at the computer screen he saw a picture of the Reapers the large deadly bug B.O.W.

"Beautiful." Was all Shino had to say about the Reaper B.O.W leaving Naruto with no comment to say anything since Shino came from a clan that use bugs for weapons. Then Naruto push a button showing Shino picture of The Black Tiger freaky huge super scary looking Spiders.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I have indeed heard everything. But I have still amazed we must tell Lord Hokage." Shino said

"Um wait Shino do you have anything what we have here?" Naruto spoke with a frown.

"Naruto Uzumaki this is a very serious matter deadly B.O.W. I know they are seal, but it only a matter of time before they-

Shino was cut off by the sound of Kin moaning as she entered the room to see Naruto and Shino there.

"My head huh where the am I?" Kin spoke she saw Naruto and Shino she was about to fight them, but she got on her knees as the room got dizzy for her. Kin black out again leaving Naruto to sigh and Shino to wonder?

**WARNING BIOHAZARD OUTBREAK ON LEVEL 4 WARNING BIOHAZARD OUTBREAK ON LEVEL 4**

"Oh crap." Naruto sweat drop

"I think we need to find out what is casing the problem." Shino went over to the computer and easily location what was the case. It turn out on level 4 that there is where The Tyrant's were being kept and also the Crimson heads which a very strong, fast and deadly version of your normal type zombie. These types of zombies are smarter and able to open doors.

"Shit the Crimson heads are on that level. We are so fucked if they get out!!!" Naruto start to panic a little as Shino kept his cool ordering the computer to show them a camera on that level as it was the Crimson heads casing the problem.

A large number of them have escape and have created even more of them after eating the bodies of the dead workers and scientist there.

"Ok what should we do Shino?" Naruto wonder

"Well level 4 is completely seal off which we won't have to worry about. But I don't trust the result of seeing them unable to get out. With claws and able to think twice then a normal zombie we have to dispose of them here and now." Shino explained as Naruto agreed with the bug users ninja.

"Wait we can use the Tyrant to dispose of them." Naruto chuckle

"But who gonna dispose of him then after his done?" Shino turn facing Naruto, Naruto calm about what was going now he just smirked at the bug user ninja "On what type of Tyrant we're using Shino."

"What do you have in mind then?" Shino pull up a list of Tyrant units.

"THERE! He should do the job fine." Naruto pointed at the Tyrant that he wanted to use.

"Are you sure I don't trust it." Shino got a little worry about this certain Tyrant.

"Better then nothing right?" Naruto push a red button as on level 4 in the freezer room as a large capsule rise up from the floor was the number said.

**T-35**

Out from the capsule was a very tall muscle humanoid with white eyes, he was bald his hands were large sharp claws. He wore black Speedo his skin color was dark brown he look very calm as Naruto spoke to the Tyrant from a speaker giving him orders to take care of the large number of Crimson heads.

The brown skin Tyrant left the room and entered the hallway where the large group of Crimson heads was as they bang on the door slashing at it to break the door down. When the group of Crimson heads saw the Tyrant they ran toward him the Tyrant ran toward them, as he football tackle them with such speed he killed half of them by just using a rush attack at them.

The rest he finishes off by grabbing their heads and crush their skulls and of course slashing them into pieces with his claws. One he was done he turn looking at the camera that Naruto and Shino watches from.

"Well done you may return to your slumber T-35." The Tyrant left the area as he was told by his new master.

Video show that T-35 when back to sleep in the freezer room as he was told, seem this Tyrant was very lordly to his master which was very good for both Shino and Naruto. Kin woke back up asking them what the hell going on as Shino wishes to know also wanted to know Naruto's true plan and of course Naruto did own Shino one for giving him the Sunglasses.

Naruto explained to the two that he find out that his soul not only seal away the nine tailed beast. But a man with super human powers name Albert Wesker. Wesker lives within Naruto, it seem both Wesker and Kyuubi are the two that give Naruto's his power, Kyuubi and T's recoverly abilties from a fatal wounds. His unlimited stamina and so on, Wesker wanted to see if anyone can handle Uroboros and the T-Virus within their blood so far only Kin can take it because her blood type is O.

So far Kin hasn't awaken yet do to T's only awaken the person if he or she dies then it is revive, but what of Uroboros so far no sign of problem. Kin look like her normal self to Shino and Naruto's eyes.

Shino told Naruto that he have to tell Sarutobi about this place but Naruto ask of Kin?

Shino wasn't sure what to say about Kin only "Naruto it is your job to do as you like with her. In her body flow the T-virus that is your problem to deal with."

"Fine I got it already let get out of this place before anymore Biohazard happen again." Shino and Kin agreed as they left the secret Umbrella base returning back to Konoha as night came to the village.

**Next Time -Meeting Jiraiya**

**There you have it hope you enjoy this chapter, Naruto now has one month to finish his training before the finals come.**

**Will any of the B.O.W escape during or before the finals come? Nobody knows for now anyway more is on the way later everyone.**

**Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil**_

_**Chapter Five-Meeting Jiraiya**_

_**Sarutobi's office**_

"Is this true?" Sarutobi asked of the three Genin ninjas.

"Well um." Naruto didn't really wanted to tell Sarutobi about this he knew the old man would be ether angry as hell or worry about them Naruto was hoping he was just worry about them.

"Yes. It is true Lord Hokage." Shino said "Naruto found this hidden lab within Konoha's hidden forest three days ago. The lab is has very powerful weapon these B.O.W Naruto calls are very deadly."

"Is that so?" Sarutobi wonder Shino nodded "Yes one of them was able to take out a group of zombies with a few seconds." Shino explained.

"I want to see this place myself." Sarutobi spoke as he got out from his chair.

"No old man wait please the place isn't for an old guy like you." Naruto beg the third Hokage no to enter the hidden base of Umbrella.

"Naruto I'm not just an old man I am the Third Hokage it is my job to look out for the people of Konoha. And the lives of many other I can surly handle this. But if you are worry about my safely then come with me that goes for you too Ms. Kin." Sarutobi told them as the three ninjas nodded.

**At the hidden Umbrella Base**

"My God." Was all Sarutobi had to say at this very moment as they enter the hidden empty base of Umbrella there Naruto told Sarutobi that not only did The Fourth Hokage not only sealed the Kyuubi inside him, but also a man name Albert Wesker.

Suddenly Kin start having trouble with her sight as everything start to black out on her.

"Hey what wrong with you?" Naruto asked Kin

"My head is killing me aragh my head hurt!" Kin moan in pain, Naruto took her to the very same room he put her when he took her away from the Hospital.

After Naruto return from the sick room, he found that Shino was already on the computer showing the B.O.W's that this base had most of them were locked. And only a special password would let them see them or awaken them.

Sarutobi ask Naruto what was he planning to do with these B.O.W in the first place?

Naruto answer "Nothing really I have no reason to use them. But I was thinking of using them as training partners for me. But after seeing how a Tyrant works in battle I had my second thoughts about this. Plus destroying this B.O.W isn't going be easy some of them are very powerful then any ninja I ever faces." Naruto was very serious about what he said, Sarutobi was the only one who knew about this only Shino and Kin also know about this.

Sarutobi took in a very long thought this B.O.W if they were in Orochimaru's hands then Konoha got a big problem not only Konoha but every village. Sarutobi didn't know a way to dispose of them so he said this.

"Naruto I want you and Shino to make sure not a single soul in Konoha or from any village know of this place. This is a very dangerous place. Keep this place hidden from all eyes I fear if someone was able to control these beasts then we got a big problem. Naruto do you know a way to dispose all of them?" Sarutobi asked the Uzumaki as Naruto knew a way to dispose of them, but that means destroying the place, but Naruto wasn't sure if was enough to destroy them for good? Some might escape and become apart of the wild life which is VERY BAD.

So Naruto only said "No I don't know but I will find out until. I know how to deal with them old man, you can trust me beside I know which unit to use and which not too."

"Very well then Naruto." Sarutobi left the hidden base leaving Shino alone with Naruto.

"Phew he took it well." Naruto said with a smile.

"Because Lord Hokage trusts you he trusted us to take care of the matter. So Naruto what will you do with the B.O.W?" Shino asked him. Naruto let out a small sigh as he scratch the back of his head "Not really sure Shino, look here how things goes with B.O.W from what Wesker told me."

"I'm listening." The Bug Users said

"Each B.O.W comes with their strength and weakness the Zombie with redskin." Naruto said with a hopeful smile.

"Don't you mean the Crimson heads?" Shino said

"Yeah the Crimson heads, they are a stronger and tougher zombie, but still have the same weak point of a zombie. The head is their weak point be careful have claws and they can run and think twice then a slow dumb zombie." Naruto explained leaving Shino to give Naruto a question.

"So there zombies with a brain?"

"Something like that if you see one aim for the head that all I got to say about that."

"What about those?" Shino point at a dead Hunter with it brain blow out.

"Ah those my friend are Hunter. This B.O.W is build for hunting but sadly there a fail test subject."

"What wrong with them?" Shino wonder as he kept staring at the dead hunter.

"Hunter was build to hunt down B.O.W not humans so I read from a few pages of information. They disobey they hunt alone. But with a pack of them together it can get very ugly real quick." Naruto shook his head "I saw a video it got real nasty after they escape that one time. But strangest thing is they can be kill very quickly by any other B.O.W like the Tyrant's and the Reapers." Naruto chuckle

"The Reaper?" Shino said

"You know that large bug thing you said it was beautiful. Now those buggers are sneaky and tickly as hell. Nothing can destroy them only a rocket launcher can destroy them. But a good shock of lighting stuns them, but only for a few seconds. And like a ninja these guys can unleashed a special gas that make the enemy sight think they are seeing double." Naruto explain to Shino about the Reapers B.O.W.

"Hmm." Was Shino had to say at that moment leaving Naruto to wonder about Shino did Shino find some liking to the B.O.W Reapers and all the other types of bugs?

Naruto suddenly smiled "Well first I'm gonna dispose all those bugs and-

Suddenly Naruto felt Shino grab his right shoulder and felt it tighten on him.

"I will deal with them." Shino

"Shino you do know that they not normal bugs right? They won't be friendly like your normal type of bug." Naruto said with a stare at Shino as Shino glare back the Uzumaki.

"I know Naruto Uzumaki, but they are still insect create of life and nature." Shino said

"Well I leave the all bug B.O.W to you, I hate Spiders and those Black Tiger oh man just the thought ah!" Naruto scream shaking his head trying to clear his mind of those big ass spiders.

"Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki." Shino said with a small bow

"Just call me Naruto okay Shino. Oh yeah word of warning The Black Tigers and Web Spinner are all very poison. And The Reapers DON'T let them grab you if you do its game over my friend once they grab you if lights out for good." Naruto left to the room to check on Kin after giving Shino heads up about the B.O.W.

**In the sick room**

Naruto saw Kin was on the bed holding her head groaning in pain, Naruto felt something was happing to her. Naruto start backing up when he saw that Kin's hands slowly grew into claws with very long nails. Her teeth turn into fangs. Her muscles start to grow as she clothed began to rip. Naruto grab Kin and quickly enter the freezing room where the Tyrant's where being kept.

Shino open an empty capsule from the computer there Naruto quickly put Kin inside it, as the cold air breath into the capsule Kin was in. There everything was silence for a good, but suddenly a load banging nose was hearing come inside the capsule Kin was.

As the capsule bang was nearly open as a long claw reach out to Naruto, nearly slash his face or was it Kin was trying to grab him. Naruto could see Kin's eyes as they change from black to dark green as she kept changing her form. But suddenly Kin pull her arm back as she finally went to sleep as the capsule lower it self down as Kin was put to sleep until she able to control her newly found powers.

Naruto return to the main room where Shino was. Shino ask Naruto what was going on with Kin explained to him that it was about time for Kin showing signs of Uroboros taking effect on her, but long as Kin is seal away for the time being she need to control her new powers. Naruto plan on waking her back up after the Chunin exams there she will be safe from Sound.

Something about the Sound being a new village draws a question from Naruto's mind.

But for now Kin being safe from harm was all Naruto was thinking about since his blood now flow through Kin's body. Kin is Naruto's problem plus Kin might be very useful in the near future something tell him that when Kin awakens from her slumber she will be just as powerful as Naruto is now.

Inside the capsule Kin was sleeping in her clothed was rip away after her sudden transformation her body went back to her normal human size, losing all of her monsters looks. Falling asleep seeing Naruto was leaving the room, Kin close her eyes waiting for the moment her master will awaken her and put her to good uses was the only thing was on her mind. Ever since Naruto gave Kin his blood, Kin felt like she was apart of Naruto where in part of Naruto Kin doesn't know his heart his mind or his soul.

She feels his pain and heard his voice as Naruto went back to the freezing room there staying where Kin's capsule is Naruto spoke to her as Kin listen.

"Kin I want you to listen to me. I will free you but only after you master your new body and it powers. Until then sleep well Kin I hope your dreams are peacefully my angel of death." Naruto smirk as his eyes change to blood malice. Naruto turn his back and walk out of the room, but before he heard Kin call his name.

**"Master Naruto. Be safe."** She spoke in her sleep as Kin was Naruto's very first created B.O.W from his own blood fusing with a human being. "I will Kin, just rest I know you're going to need it." With that said and done both Naruto and Shino left the hidden base which was location behind a heavy rain waterfall.

Once they return to Konoha, both Naruto and depart their ways until next time they will meet would maybe be tomorrow or a few days later.

Naruto was tried and needed some rest so he went to the hot springs to feel better.

There at the hot springs Naruto enter the men side of the hot springs wearing a towel covering his lower half with his sunglasses on top of his head. Naruto saw that both Rock lee and Kiba were there inside the hot spring.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked

"What does it look like we're trying to relax well I am." Kiba said

"And what about you Lee?" Naruto asked his new rival/friend.

"Yes. I too is trying to relax after such a good well training with Guy-Sensei." Lee yelled with pride in his voice.

"Huh what you're training already wow that drink did the trick huh?" Naruto was really surprise to see Lee already up and ready to go after six days.

"Yes. Thanks to you Naruto-Kun you help me recover so quick then I thought but I am still following Guy-Sensei orders not to push my limits I still may not be fully recover." Lee said

"Well that good to hear Lee." Naruto got inside the hot spring and relax as all three boys sigh at the same time.

"So Dog boy enjoy the gift that I gave you?" Naruto grin at Kiba as Kiba grin back.

"Yeah I stole that item and got big money from it. And Akamaru love the bone you gave him." Kiba said

"Glade you'd enjoy it." Naruto let out a small laugh.

"So Naruto what you in store for Neji Hyuga you know he's tough and is one of Lee's team mates." Kiba said with a frown "He almost had Hinata if the Jounin didn't step in." Kiba growl in anger as Naruto kept his cool about this with a very calm look on his face.

"Yeah I know look I got this don't worry. When the finals come Neji will be crush by my hands and mine alone. Then that Suna Ninja that try to kill Lee. I can't forgive such a dishonor act to attack someone who is unable to fight. But nevertheless when the finals come I will surly know that." Naruto laughed.

"You're always so calm when things get tough why is that Naruto-Kun?" Lee asked Naruto

"Because no matter what of the odd there nobody that can put down Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto laugh once more as Lee couldn't help but laugh along with Naruto.

Naruto look at the sky enjoying the view of the clouds, but then something caught Naruto's eye. Naruto quickly grab a bottle of soup and aim it at an old man who was secretly peeking on the woman side of the hot springs.

The old man fell down in the hot springs of the boys.

"Ahh HOT HOT HOT! WHAT THE HELL YOUR PROBLEM KID CAN YOU SEE I'M DOING MY RESEARCH!" The old man yelled at the boys as they sweat drop at the same time.

"What kind of person does for a living spy on girls?" Naruto yelled at the old man as Lee watch the two fights with words as Kiba slowly sneak away before things get ugly.

"Ha! Fools you do not know of me I the great and almighty powerful Toad Sage JIRAIYA!!!" Jiraiya yelled with his pride as a Toad Sage and the world greatest ninja as well.

'_Something tells me that I am doom to be fate with this old perv.' _Naruto thought as he sweat drop.

**Elsewhere **

"Kin is missing from the hospital Dosu and Zaku hadn't seen her in six days. Find her if Konoha found her and question her then our plans are ruin." Orochimaru said to the Sound four as they nod their heads as they set out to find Kin and make sure whoever has her will paid.

_**Next Time-The Escape B.O.W**_

**_That's all for now everyone not much to say for the time being well later!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil**_

_**Chapter Six-The Escape B.O.W**_

_**The very next day in the Umbrella Secret Base**_

The cold dark empty hallway of Umbrella base not a single soul was there at this hidden base only the creator of Umbrella called this place home. This was Kin's new home asleep she was dreaming away as her body slowly grows and matures in as she slumbers peacefully.

But suddenly something wrong happen as water drip from the ceiling in the main room where the master computer is location. Water got in the system and case a major problem thanks to this a special B.O.W awaken from it slumber.

In the freezer room out came a capsule there the number 'T-0109' it said the capsule open as the unknown being step out from it capsule. And left the freezer room to wherever it want to go too this case Kin to slowly wake up as she saw this, closing her eyes. Kin use a new power she gain while sleeping as in the main computer room the system was over ride by Kin.

The computer obeys Kin's orders as the computer '**Now releasing T-35.'**

In the freezer room T-35 was once again free from his slumber, now wondering why he awakens this time. T-35 aka The Thanatos Tyrant suddenly felt Kin's voice reach out to him hearing her voice feeling her powerful force which over come the Tyrant. Kin gave the Tyrant very easy orders find and destroy the missing B.O.W that has escape. Kin remember it was her job to make sure none of the B.O.W escape or thing might get ugly.

Thanatos left the room and use the stairway up to the surface he left the waterfalls, he enter Konoha hidden forest. Unlike any other B.O.W or Tyrant, this Thanatos was a compete copy from the Thanatos from Outbreak file 1. A very lordly Thanatos to his master wishes and right now Kin was his master and now given orders to dispose of that escape B.O.W was now his top importation mission right now.

**Konoha hidden forest with the Sound Four**

"I don't what so importation about a low level Genin like Kin?" Spoke Kidomaru with a sigh as he sat on the bark of the tall tree.

"Quit your bitching it Lord Orochimaru's orders." Tayuya spoke with a frown having her arms cross over her chest.

"A lady shouldn't be talking that way." Spoke Jirobo

"Shove it fatty." Tayuya growl at Jirobo

Sakon smirk "Wasn't Kin your girlfriend Tayuya?"

"Oh yeah that right." Kidomaru chuckle "More like lover."

"Kiss my ass." Tayuya said with venom "At least I don't have four arms to jack four guys off." Tayuya laughed making fun of Kidomaru.

Kidomaru growl at Tayuya as she grin at Kidomaru.

Then Jirobo heard a noise someone footstep was heard as he told the other to listen up.

"What was that?" Sakon asked

Kidomaru said "Whoever it was they gone."

**BAM!**

The tree that Kidomaru was on was suddenly cut down by something, Kidomaru got off the tree to join the others on the ground level to who is their unknown friend.

It was a tall man who was bald his eyes were white he wore a dark green coat with heavy boots wearing brown gloves. From how his face looks he wasn't friendly or the type to talk it over.

"What the fuck is that!" Tayuya said drawing her flute out.

This unknown Tyrant was known as Mr. X.

Mr. X saw Tayuya draw her flute he quick dash at her bash her with his shoulder thrust, smash Tayuya into a tree case her to cough up blood. Jirobo quickly went over to Tayuya's side.

"You ok Tayuya?" He asked her.

Tayuya cough up her blood twice before she answers him "What the fuck do you think I just got my ass kick! Do something fatty!"

Mr. X saw that Tayuya was still alive after his shoulder thrust attack Mr. X looked behind him to see Sakon and Kidomaru. Kidomaru spit out a web at Mr. X to trap the B.O.W but Mr. X easily rip the web off him as he power walk to Kidomaru and swing his right arm at Kidomaru.

Kidomaru duck and walk on Mr. X's chest and drop kicked Mr. X in the face. Sakon trip over Mr. X as the Tyrant fell down. Jirobo went over grabbed Mr. X off from the ground and swing Mr. X around threw him into a tree as Mr. X burst through many trees as they fell down on him.

Jirobo smirk "No one is strength like me."

But suddenly a loud crash noise was heard as Mr. X came from the crash site of the tree. Walking toward the group of Sound ninjas. Kidomaru spit another web net on Mr. X to slow him down as Sakon spilt apart from his twin brother Ukon.

As Sakon and Ukon use their curse seal to level one Mr. X only stare at the twins seeing that his prey will be more of a challenge to dispose of. Mr. X needed not worry his body could take damage well enough.

Mr. X was surprise when Jirobo came from nowhere and strikes him with a powerful punch which knot Mr. X's block off case the Tyrant off his feet only five inches. Mr. X snaps at Jirobo he has to dispose of the strength of the team first.

Mr. X frowned even more as his face shown a bit of anger toward The Sound Four. Mr. X suddenly grab Jirobo hands as Jirobo did the same as the two fought with their strength, Jirobo went to curse seal level one to even enough to Mr. X's strength.

Mr. X rise Jirobo up in the air and smash him down on the ground, Sakon attack Mr. X when he wasn't looking with 'multiple connecting punches' Mr. X took a beating from the punches from the brothers then Kidomaru web X's legs and use his curse seal level one to toss X's up in the air as Tayuya jump high in the air ball up her right fist and smack X's fight in the face with her powerful right hook.

X crash down into the ground case the ground to quake leaving only X's legs up in the air as the Sound four won the battle between Mr. X…or so they thought?

Tayuya recover from X's attack but still felt weak as for the rest of the Sound team, whoever Mr. X was they had to use curse seal level one just to take him down.

"What the fuck was that thing?" Tayuya asked

"Don't know whoever that guy was he's no longer our problem." Sakon smirk along with his brother.

X eyes shot open as he burst from the ground pisses off then ever, his coat was half torn and rip Mr. X snap his jaw in place. He look at them they were powerful people together they took him down and knot him out only for a short while, but not good enough to kill him.

"You gotta be fucking kidding!" Tayuya jaw drop

Jirobo frown along with Kidomaru and Sakon, Ukon as Mr. X was far from being killed that for sure.

Mr. X roar out loud for reason The Sound Four were force too go to curse seal level 2 and if Mr. X was handle them then.

After seeing his prey have a sudden transformation they look different, but all in the same they were still the same people he fought. Mr. X was going to enjoy this very much as The Sound Four will know and fear the strength of a Tyrant.

**Elsewhere with Naruto**

After the event of meeting Jiraiya, the two went too the waterfall there Jiraiya promise to teach Naruto some Jutsu that will help him defeat Neji Hyuga without the strength of Wesker. Although Jiraiya didn't know that Wesker was sealed inside Naruto, he still know of the nine tailed fox was there.

After Naruto try walking on water, Jiraiya found out the problem since Orochimaru sealed Naruto's charka, but there was a powerful flow of charka around Naruto's like a shield. Jiraiya unseal Naruto's charka with a fist to the stomach, which Naruto didn't like one bit it didn't hurt as much as when Wesker punches him.

But still a gut shot hurt like crap.

"Ok now that you learn how to walk on water time for the fun part to begin Naruto." Jiraiya chuckle

"Oh great I can hardly wait." Naruto smirk at Jiraiya while the Toad Sage grinned at the boy "So what the next part on my training then is it learning to double my strength or walk on lava?"

Jiraiya cross his arms over his chest "Learning to summon."

**Back with Sound Four**

"Ahhhh" Tayuya scream

"Kahhhh" Jirobo scream

"Ughhhh!" Kidomaru scream

"Raghhhh!" Sakon scream the loudest out of the four.

Somehow some fucking how Mr. X was able to defeat the Sound Four having them all return to their normal forms within ten minutes. Tayuya genjutsu had some effect on Mr. X, but he was able to break free. Sakon and Ukon bloodline almost did the trick fusing themselves with Mr. X's body attacking Mr. X form the inside and having Mr. X attack himself.

Mr. X nearly ripped Ukon head off Mr. X's neck but in the end even they couldn't take out Mr. X he was just too powerful being a B.O.W and all.

Mr. X gather the Sound four all together in one spot as he rise his arms up in the air to finish them off, but before he was able to final finish them off. Out from nowhere Thanatos came from the brushes and tackle Mr. X into the forest like nothing.

The Sound Four use this time to escape and head back to Orochimaru's lair there beaten and filled with shame of being defeat by someone who can be even more powerful then Orochimaru himself.

Mr. X broke free from Thanatos tackle after the Thanatos Tyrant free him only to left X fall from a large waterfall where the base was very close by. The very same fall Naruto and Jiraiya was at.

**Konoha falls**

**Splash!**

Jiraiya and Naruto quickly turn to the falls, as damage Mr. X rise from the water. Thanatos drop knee on Mr. X crash down on the Tyrant, Thanatos grab X by the neck and punch the Tyrant in the face. Mr. X smash Thanatos off him suddenly Mr. X went under a strange transformation his hands become claws, his body change into a muscular tick strong body.

Jiraiya grab Naruto and ran away knowing what was going on and only a fool would step in on this fight between thing two super humanoid beings.

'_What the hell is going on why is The Tyrants are out?' _Naruto though to himself

"Naruto let go I don't think these guys are here for training." Jiraiya spoke while watching the fight between the Tyrants. Thanatos got smack by Mr. X send him flying toward Naruto and Jiraiya, Naruto use his Wesker's powers grab Jiraiya quickly and ran to another spot.

But sadly Mr. X saw them thinking it was an enemy set up trap to keep him busy with the Sound Ninjas and Thanatos. Mr. X set his eyes on Naruto and Jiraiya as this wasn't a good day at all to be training, but maybe this was the training Naruto needed after all?

A human like Naruto no super human powers only Jutsu and human strength will it be enough to defeat Mr. X? Maybe or maybe not Naruto wasn't the fighting alone Jiraiya stood beside him knowing that Mr. X wasn't going to let them go might as well fight with all you got!

Mr. X ran toward the two and slash his right claw upward, but miss them. Naruto counter attack with six shadow clones that kept X busy while the real Naruto jump high in the air as they perform Uzumaki combo on Mr. X.

Naruto land a down kick on Mr. X faces which case the B.O.W to clash down on his face.

"Alright well done kid! But don't lower your guard yet kid!" Jiraiya cheer Naruto on.

Mr. X got up cough up blood the Tyrant growl at the Uzumaki he ran toward the Uzumaki, this caught Naruto off guard. Naruto ready himself to block X's attack as X slash Naruto away from him.

"Ahhhh!!!" Naruto scream

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya yelled he smash Rasengan into Mr. X's chest blast the B.O.W into a large rock. There a large hole in his chest, Mr. X look nearly beaten then suddenly Mr. X roar in pain as once again his body was going under another transformation. As his claws grew longer his face change more beast then human blood burst from his mouth as the Tyrant was almost done with his transformation.

Out from nowhere Thanatos ran toward Mr. X and stab the Tyrant right in the forehead, but Mr. X super punches Thanatos away from him. When Mr. X transformation was almost done Naruto had to do something quick and fast it was only two hours before Mr. X show up to end their lesson quick.

But Naruto was more then enough ready to do it.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto smash his left hand down on the ground.

"**RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" **Mr. X roared but he was so silence by the giant foot of a large giant red Toad.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya sweat drop at a all powerful B.O.W was stop by being step on a bug.

"Well…at least that's stop him?" Naruto said while sweat dropping as Jiraiya agreed with his Godson.

His mission was done Mr. X was stop Thanatos got up leaving the area as if he was never there to begin with. Went Jiraiya look around for Thanatos the Tyrant was gone _'What was that thing and what was were they fighting about? Was this the work of Orochimaru? No Orochimaru would never create something powerful like this. I must look into this later after training Naruto.' _Jiraiya though as he turned looking at Naruto after dispel the giant red toad.

"Hey Naruto that was some battle you did a good job say lets end today lesson, tomorrow at this spot."

"Yeah sure thing prevy sage." Naruto smiled

"Would you stop calling me call me Master Jiraiya ok!" Jiraiya sigh with a smile.

"Yeah sure whatever prevy sage." Naruto laughed

Today was a very strange day tomorrow Naruto would have to check on the base before going training with Jiraiya again. He hoped nothing bad went on while he was gone at the base and he hoped Kin was alright as well.

**At the Umbrella base**

Thanatos returned to his slumber with small cuts and wounds from Mr. X. Thanatos told Kin that Mr. X was dispose of and nothing she would have too worry about. Kin was thankful to Thanatos being a lordly servant to her as Kin's powers kept growing more and more as she slept.

Kin was also thankful to Thanatos saving the Sound four from being killed Tayuya was Kin's best friend and even more then that.

Very soon just a little longer Kin would finally wake up become a Goddess to her God Naruto.

**Next Time-Uroboros**

Well there you have it the battle between Mr. X and The Sound Four. I know the Sound Four are strong and powerful, but come on even you would know a B.O.W is freaking strong even in it's untransformation state. And Mr. X is the type that keep going and going, lucky they wasn't fighting Nemesis that battle turn very ugly.

Next chapter is a time skip the battle of the Finals has come well that's all for now everyone later!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil**_

_**Chapter Seven**_**-Uroboros **

**One month later**

**Naruto's soul**

Naruto appeared before the gates of Kyuubi as Wesker came from the gates with a smile on his face.

"Ah I felt you were here somewhere Naruto." Wesker said with a very happy tone in his voice.

"Why are you so happy about?" Naruto asked the super human being.

Wesker chuckle "Your power is no longer sealed."

"Yeah an old sage name Jiraiya helps me out, he unseal my powers. So I can use my charka again and not your abilities." Naruto explained to Wesker.

"Very good now you are at your true strength, care to challenge me again dear Naruto?" Wesker chuckle looking forward to a good match in a very long time as Naruto chuckle along with Wesker as the Uzumaki said to him "Maybe another time Wesker tomorrow is the day of the finals I want to save all my strength up for the match tomorrow."

"Very well then next time then Naruto I look forward to it." Wesker chuckle "How is Kin? Surly she is doing well?"

"Yes. Kin is fine so far she was able to control the computer with her mind and set free T-35 when one of the B.O.W escaped. It was no problem and everything ended well." Naruto said with a grin.

"I see so she wasn't a failure after all this is very good. So when will she be unleashes?" Wesker asked

"Very soon I believe she grows tried of sleeping. She is my first proto type using my blood so she would be a very powerful human when she awakens." Naruto chuckle, Wesker glare at Naruto with a smile "Remember what I said about Kin blood is special?" Naruto nodded "I must warn you if anyone without a special bloodline like an O or A type blood bewares only those chosen by Uroboros will be given its wonderful gift. But those who are unfitted to Uroboros will become a monster." Wesker warn Naruto of the power of Uroboros as well as the T-virus.

"I see very well I'll keep that in check." Naruto vanish from the sight of his soul leaving Wesker alone.

Wesker sigh "Seem everything is going so very well. Being trap inside this boy soul has it up and down. But I'll find a way to return to the world without the need of Naruto. But I still need him he's a powerful weapon even more so." Wesker smiled.

**At the Umbrella secret base**

Naruto return to the base along with Shino that day.

There it was time for Kin to awaken.

Shino active the computer and told it to wake Kin up from her slumber.

After the capsule rise and the doors open Kin walk out from her capsule naked with a new but mature body. Kin's hair was still long and jet black her body looks two year older yet she was still at her normal height.

Her muscles twitch when she walk out of the room there Shino gave her a warm cloth to cover herself as they left the freezer room.

There in the sick room Naruto left Kin some new clothed to wear.

"So how do you feel Kin-chan feel better no problem of any kind?" Naruto asked her as Kin got dress in the bathroom of the sickroom.

"I'm fine Naruto and what all this question?" she asked

"I'm worry about you Kin. You were asleep in the freezing room for a whole month. Plus you did show signs of advances mutations so I was worry about you." Naruto chuckle while roll her eyes with sigh, she open the bathroom door wearing her new clothed that Naruto has given her.

Kin's new clothed was a black T-shirt with a red vest over the shirt with dark blue shorts. Naruto hand over her Sound Headband which was fell off when she was transforming that day. Kin was silence for a few moments and shook her head.

"Finally decide who's the real good guy are." Naruto gave Kin a cocky smile.

Kin flick one finger at Naruto's forehead "Ouch that hurt!" he said

"Don't get cocky Naruto." Kin smiled at her master.

"Whatever you say Kin-chan." Kin face turn cherry red after Naruto kiss her on the lips and left the room.

Shino call her name to snap her out of the moment as the three ninjas left the underground base.

"Alright guys what shall we do on this day before the finals come?" Naruto wrap his right arm around Kin, Kin smirk at Naruto for a moment as Shino spoke "Finish our training of course there will be many battles for tomorrow event."

"Yeah I know so far pervy-sage is the only one training me, Kakashi-Sensei too busy training Sasuke and I haven't seen them in awhile well from what I heard from Sakura-chan." Then suddenly Naruto felt his right foot being stomp on Kin.

"Sakura-chan?" Kin said

"What she just one of my team mates nothing to get Jealous over Kin-chan?" Naruto smiled at his Goddess as Kin turn away facing away from Naruto.

"I see very well." Shino said

"Well I really own you one Kin really." Naruto said kiss Kin on the right side of her cheek case her to blush again "W-what for?" She asked.

Naruto chuckle "Did you forget you dispose of that Tyrant using another Tyrant. T-35 kept that Tyrant busy long enough for me to use a summon jutsu to crush it."

"Oh yeah well I was only following orders and keep the base a secret. It was out job from your Hokage to keep the base a secret." Kin said while Naruto and Shino nodded "Yeah your right Kin-chan."

Then suddenly Kin's stomach roared out like a beast she blushes from the embarrassment of being hungry.

Naruto grin his teeth in joy while looking at the cherry face Kin "Look like something hungry."

"S-shut u-up!" Kin told him.

"I too am hungry." Shino spoke

"Alright everybody let go to get some RAMEN!" Naruto grab the two by the hands and dash off to Naruto's favorite place to enjoy his ramen.

**Few moments later after waiting for their meal**

"So Kin are you gonna watch me kick Neji Hyuga ass tomorrow?" Naruto said while Shino was the first to have his meal given to him.

"I got nothing else to do baka. I quit being a Sound ninja." Kin told him.

"Great you can enjoy the show with Sakura and the others then."

"I guess?" she was now the second to have her meal given to her as she was now enjoying her meal.

"This is really good." Kin spoke

"Of course ramen is the best food ever right Shino?" Naruto look over to see Shino enjoying his meal.

"This good." Shino said

"Damn right!" Naruto yelled

Shortly after everyone finish their meal for lunch today.

Shino depart the party and told them he's off to finish his training. Leaving the B.O.W's couple alone as the day quickly grew into night, Kin decide to stay with Naruto and sleep at his place.

**Naruto's apartment**

"You know you didn't have to stay if you wanted too Kin." Naruto told her changing his clothed in the bathroom.

"Why? I been asleep inside cold for a month I think sleeping like a normal would do the justice." She said

"Whatever you say Kin-chan." Naruto laughed

"Stop calling me that just Kin ok no chan got it!" Kin yelled

"Why I think Kin-chan suit you and your beauty." Naruto left the bathroom wearing a dark blue shirt with long orange PJ pants to sleep in.

"How can you sleep let alone wear that color." Kin stare at him.

"What got a problem with orange?" Naruto glare at Kin as she look away "No I just don't see it fit you."

"What my color then?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't know try wearing more blue or black."

"And what about you?" Naruto point at her PJ's she was wearing green color PJ's.

"I like green thank you very much." Kin said

Naruto crawl under the covers of his bed and pat the bed telling Kin to join him.

"You better not do anything funny or else." Kin said

"Like what? I'm twelve Kin and your fourteen well although you look older a little." He said after getting hit on the head by Kin after she said "Night."

"Yeah goodnight Kin." Naruto went to sleep quickly.

Feeling Kin snuggle up behind him feeling her close to him, Naruto smile knowing she was now his she belong to him and him alone she was his Goddess she best work yet and he was her God.

Kin listen to Naruto's heart beat which made her very calm and happy as she falls asleep that night the two B.O.W's spent their first night together.

_**The next morning**_

Kin woke up early then Naruto she made breakfast for him and wrote letter not to be late for the finals.

Kin travel around Konoha that morning for a little bit before the finals come. There Kin found something she didn't want to see or face after being given a new life from her God.

The face of her former friends the Sound ninjas Dosu and an armless Zack.

"Kin where the hell have you been?" Zack asked

Kin remain silence "I was asleep for a very long time." Was her only answer to them.

"Nevertheless Lord Orochimaru want you and Zack to meet him before the finals come he said it very importation so you better do as he ordered." Dosu said glaring at Kin as Kin glare back with a meaner stare.

"Fine." She said

'_Something not right Kin somehow feels different and it not just her behavior ether?" _Dosu though to himself

**Unknown underground area**

"Kin." Kabuto spoke surprise to see her looking well.

"Surprise to see me?" Kin smiled

"Yes indeed you show up in time. Lord Orochimaru has special orders for you and Zaku." Kabuto said

"Which is?" Kin asked

Kabuto summon two large coffins for the two to enter "Get inside." Kabuto told them.

Kin and Zack enter the coffin Kabuto said to them as it closed "This won't hurt a bit he-he-he." He chuckle. Kin felt a bad flow of energy from just hearing that as suddenly she become sleepy as she felt asleep.

Kabuto told two Sound ninjas to guard the coffins until Orochimaru summon them for the attack.

Then suddenly the heart of Kin's heart beat slowly faded away one beat another beat become slower and slower until it stops. But then something happen something awaken Kin from her eternal slumber.

Kin eyes shot open as her eyes change from black to blight red as a third appear on her forehead.

Kin right hand burst out from the coffin as her hand turn into a black color claw as she roar out loud like a Tyrant.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" **Kin screamed

**Elsewhere**

Naruto heard Kin's scream through his mind after hearing his name and Neji Hyuga was being called.

'_Kin be safe my Angel of death.' _Naruto thought to himself as he spoke to Neji "Ready to have your ass kicked!"

"It will be fate for you to lose dropout." Neji said

"Heh we'll see about that Hyuga!" Naruto grin

"Let's go." Neji spoke

"Agreed winning will prove who is truly the loser of the Chunin exams and I will win Hyuga!" Naruto promise on Hinata's blood he will defeat Neji and open this Hyuga eyes.

**Up at the balcony with the others**

"Man what a drag this fight gonna be ugly." Shikamaru said

"That kid is so dead meat he's facing a Hyuga." Kankuro said

"….." Gaara remain silence watching the battle.

"Who knows he might actually beat the Hyuga." Temari smiled looking down at Naruto.

**Down below where the crowed was**

Rock lee, Guy, Kiba, Hinata and many other of Naruto's friends and people he know stood there watching the battle between the Hyuga and the Uzumaki.

"Naruto-Kun is showing wonderful art of youth!" Lee said

"Yes. It seems so Lee he maybe able to take down Neji." Guy chuckle

"Maybe Neji is pretty strong too guys." Tenten told her sensei and team mate.

"Naruto can do it." Sakura spoke "He has been training a lot he wants to be strong."

"Yes that is correct Sakura-chan Naruto want to strong I believe stronger then Sasuke Uchiha this should be fun indeed." Guy chuckle

Naruto wasn't using Wesker's strength in this battle all Naruto's strength no help. So far Naruto was able to keep Neji off guard with surprise air kicks and round house kick with a combo. But Neji return with his gentle fist shutting off Naruto's charka points.

Neji told Naruto his reason for hating the main branch of the Hyuga clan everything they did to him and his friends. Naruto though he was the only one in the village who had suffered during his childhood no he wasn't alone there were many like Lee and now Neji.

It was a losing battle at first. But Naruto was able to overcome and overpower Neji.

Naruto summon all his strength in his right hand and slam his fist down into the ground which crack the earth. Naruto dig into the ground and surprise uppercut Neji with a powerful right hook and with that Naruto was the winner of the fight and this battle.

Naruto walk over to Neji and smile at him as the Uzumaki offer a hand to the Hyuga.

"As a bird escape the cage of fate he fly toward his destiny Neji are you that cage bird?" Naruto asked

Neji answer with a friendly smile on his face "You won." Neji said "Naruto."

'_I wonder what going on with Kin she's not here. She misses my first fight?' _Naruto though to himself but he saw Kin where Guy and Lee were did she come in late? It didn't matter she was there and so far Lee and Guy has been given her a good well…hug of friendship.

'_Guess since Lee and I are brothers in battle that make Kin a sister to Lee then.' _Naruto chuckle to himself as both Naruto and Neji left the area. Wounded but not out the battle was over and a new friend was made Naruto was glade to make friends and not enemies.

But there was still one person staying his way becoming Chunin that would be Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha wherever he maybe at nobody knows.

'_Sorry I didn't make on time Naruto.' _Kin's thoughts reach out to him.

'_Its ok Kin so what happen?'_

'_Ran into some trouble but that's all taken care of.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yes. Just ran into my old friends didn't I disappeared so I left them.'_

'_Well I'm glad you're safe Kin-chan your very importation to me.'_

Kin smiled feeling special that Naruto said that about her. Her heart was suddenly filled with a warm feeling for Naruto '_Thank you Naruto-san.' _It was Naruto that was very importation to Kin if it wasn't for him she would already be dead like Zaku is now thanks to the T/Uroboros virus Kin's new powers save her from the likes of death by Orochimaru's hands.

With this power she will repay Naruto even if it cost her, her life.

**Elsewhere**

"That bitch that slutty Genin whore she fucking bit me!" One of the Sound ninjas spoke as his right hand was bite off as for the second ninja was bleeding from the neck.

"We have to tell Lord Orochimaru that Kin escape and….ohhhhh my body!" the second spoke as suddenly his body was suddenly in pain as his chest burst open as black leech like. Escape from the sound ninja body consume him as the first sound ninja tries to escape but he too fallen to the same fate as the other sound ninjas.

Uroboros has return greater then ever no one knows?

**Next time-'An Emergency' Uroboros strike Konoha!**

**Well Naruto and his friend might have to deal with a greater problem then Gaara going Shakaku that's if the two Uroboros becomes.**

**Uroboros Aheri-a super giant size Uroboros those who have played or seen the game then you know what I'm talking about!**

**Well that's all for now everyone more is on the way later!**


End file.
